wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Tigron
Tigron Enterprises were an Anti-Gravity racing team based in Russia, competing in the F9000 League. The team, along with Van-Über, were one of the only two new teams in Wipeout Fusion to make a return in Wipeout Pure. History The Russian industrial sector experieced a sharp downturn in the 2140s. As a result, the government was subsequently overthrown by a local criminal faction, and this would bring the whole country into a social climate comparable to the former USSR era of the 20th century. Tigron Enterprises was a corporate syndicate formed by the same criminal brotherhood running the country at the time. After buying out the failing Qirex team in 2149, Tigron would enter the competition the following season using Qirex technology, but bringing their own craft design and aggressive tactics to the fore. Over the next twenty years, Tigron would make few friends in the league. Their heavy craft lent themselves more to strong-arm tactics at the expense of finesse and speed. More often than not, one or more of the other teams would lodge a complaint about Tigron after an event. Not that it made any difference – maximum impact, maximum exposure, and results at any cost were the by-lines at every pre-race briefing. The criminal syndicate behind Tigron Enterprises involved themselves in every moneymaking opportunity that Anti-Gravity racing presented to them, from selling spares for restoration enthusiasts from the very plant which had once fabricated the legendary Qirex craft, to playing hardball behind the scenes with the league. One example was the alleged disappearance of over 2,000 people, from government officials to factory workers, to be employed by Tigron's racing project. After they acquired Qirex, Tigron uncovered a document listing a range of illegal activities of Overtel Corporation, who controlled the F9000 Commission, from the time of Overtel's ownership of Qirex. As such, Tigron would use these infomation to blackmail Overtel to actively flaunt the rules. This was viewed as going so far as to fix the race in later years. Ultimately, their involvement in the corruption of the League would cause the downfall of Tigron Enterprises when the F9000 League was suspended in 2170. Many key members of the criminal syndicate behind the scenes had been flushed out during investigations that followed, leaving Tigron properties abandoned as the felonry went to ground. Not long after, the syndicate's regime was also deposed. Sometime during the FX300 League, the former Tigron craft was re-commissioned by Qirex. It was used as a training ship for some pilots accustomed to heavier craft. After it was no longer deemed useful, Qirex director Feliks Levovich ordered its dismatling, wanting no remnants of Tigron to survive. Appearence, Evolution & Stats Although Tigron were one of the most ruthless teams in AG history, their ship was one of the most popular ships in Wipeout Fusion. The ship has got an impressive speed, handling, and shield, in which it has decent thrust and weapon power. Because of these stats, the ship requires pilots that are strong enough to control them and have an aggressive racing style, as seen in both of their pilots. Returning in Wipeout Pure, the Tigron ship model is somewhat similar to that of the basic F9000 model. Due to its stats (especially handling and thrust), it can be considered the "superior version" of Triakis, but it isn't the case. While its speed may be able to match Triakis, the Tigron's shield is just slightly weaker. In addition, it handles slightly worse than Qirex or Assegai. Gallery Tigronfusion.gif|Tigron logo from Wipeout Fusion TIGRON800X600.JPG|Tigron wallpaper from Wipeout Fusion Tigronpure.png|Tigron logo from Wipeout Pure Trivia *The Qirex team would later be reformed after the purchase of the former Tigron factory by Russian businessman Feliks Levovich. The new Qirex team may have similar strength characteristics as the former team, while their attitude is less financially focused. *In Wipeout HD, a Tigron billboard can be seen in Metropia, right after the Gemini's Pin. **It's possible that Tigron was intended to make into Wipeout HD, however time constraints removed the team from the game. Nevertheless, the billboards remain in their original positions. The same case also applies to Van-Über. Category:Teams